A Fight Until The End
by AbbyScarletHeart
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a student. One day, on her way home from the beach, she and 4 her friends get kidnapped by a group of criminals. Fighting to survive, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Levy and Cana manage to adapt to the new dangerous lifestyle. Survival has never been more important to the 4 teens than ever before. Will Lucy and her friends make it, or will they perish like many others did?
1. The 5 Friends

79 %. A 79% was my final grade. I furrowed my brows as I slammed the paper on my desk. I can't believe after working so hard and practicing 1 hour every night I had just barely gotten a C on my math test.

I tried to calm myself down to be able to think over my computation mistakes. Easy, Lucy. Breathe in….. Breathe out… In… and out. Now don't start thinking I feel better all of a sudden just like in a fairy tale, cause I don't. Who does that teacher think she is ? Writing me a note saying I make lousy mistakes. Well, let me tell you that's it not really easy to concentrate when _she's_ the one bothering _me_. SHE LITERALLY TEXTS HER HUSBAND DURING EXAMS ! AND DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO PUT HER PHONE ON SILENT MODE.

I lifted my head to look at the clock on the wall. It read 12:04 pm. The period would be over in exactly 2 minutes. Finalllllyyyyyy !

" Um….Ms. Heartfilia .. ? Are you alright ? "

I turned my head and realized that everyone in my class was looking at me. As in looking at me like if I was a freakin' alien. My teacher, Mrs. Livi, was looking at me with her hands on her hips, obviously annoyed that I still hadn't answered her yet. Oh… So she was the one talking to me.

" Yeah ? " I said forcing myself to stop from tearing her to pieces. What was her deal ? IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT ALREADY WOMAN !

" Can you stay after class please ? "

" Sure. " I pressed so hard on the "r" that I accidentally bit my tongue. Even the densest person on earth could have obviously seen that that I was trying to tell her she was annoying me. Just at that moment, the bell rang.

" Alright, class. Today your homework is page 207 of your textbook. Show your work on a separate paper. Have a nice day ! " Mrs. Livi added.

 _Great. Just great_ _!_ , I thought to myself _, just when I was thinking of relaxing a little today, Mrs. Livi just has to come along and ruin my day. I mean, I have ZERO homework in all of my classes except this one ! It's always my math teacher that gives me the most homework ! Really ! I'm starting to think that this is student abuse. If this term actually existed, it would totally be what I would be complaining to the principal about. But I don't wanna look like an idiot, so here I am._

"Ms. Heartfilia? " I heard someone ask.

" Lucy! "

" Huh ? " I said as I turned my head, just to see Mrs. Livi's ugly ( and I mean REALLY ugly ) face. Where am I again ? Oh, right. I'm at school. In class. _Awesome_.

Mrs. Livi straightened her back and stood from her seat. Her dark green eyes were reflecting my image as she was staring daggers at me. As she walked over to my desk, she shook her head and walked towards the board instead. She took a marker and started to write on the board. " I will not.." What on earth is that lady writing "….. misbehave in class " I'm confused. " 1000 times ". Nope ! Still don't get why she's writing this !

" I want you to understand that slamming your paper on your desk _while I was talking to the class_ really insulted me. As a punishment, you will write the sentence on the board 1000 times. Understood ?

" Wait! WAAIT ! NO ! NO ! NOOOOOO ! I've got things to do after school. I..umm… my sister has a competition today and.. uh… I promised I would be there to cheer her on and.. um… I''m hanging out with my friends and I have to study… "

" You will give it to me by tomorrow afternoon, thank you for your time. " She cut me as she turned her back at me. " You have the right to leave ".

I stood up, my hands curled into fists. I wasn't really the type of girl to talk back at teachers, but this old witch pulled the last straw.

" I'm sorry. But, Miss… I was mad because of the grade you gave me.. " I said as I rose from my seat. I was practically digging holes inside my brain to figure out what to say without insulting the old hag.

" I really don't think it was fair because I was being distracted by y…"

She suddenly spun around and glared at me so hard, that I was actually glad that looks couldn't kill. " You have no excuses. You got the grade you deserved and that's that ".

" But, Mrs. Liv… " I tried to retort.

" Talking back to your elders is disrespectful. You're dismissed, Lucy. "

Like my mom says, " You gotta pick your battles ". Understanding that arguing with that boneheaded corpse was not going to result in my favor, I decided to go along with it.

"…. "

I grabbed my books and walked towards the door. Once I had exited the classroom, I ran down the hallway, ignoring the yells of teachers telling me " No running in the hallways ". Out of breath, I stopped at my locker, quickly inserted the combination and literally threw my books in there. I slammed the door and ran to the cafeteria at the 2nd floor.

" Yo… Hold up ! " I heard someone say.

" _That person probably wasn't talking to me ."_ I thought. I shrugged and opened the cafeteria doors.

" Hey.. Lu-chan … Waaaaiiit ! " Okay that was definitely for me. I turned around to see my best friend running after me, waving her arms back and forth like a psycho.

I stared at her without talking back.

" I'm great too, thanks for asking. " She added sarcastically once she had caught up to me, rolling her eyes.

" Sorry, I'm just pissed off okay ? " I almost shouted.

I saw her facial expression turn from sarcastic to confused.

" What's the matter, Lucy? " She responded, clearly confused. Her brows were furrowed together with a puzzled look on her face.

I was about to answer back, but she beat me to it.

" It's Mrs. Duckface, isn't it ? " It sounded more like a statement than a question. My BFF immediately looked relieved, all hints of worry and confusion erased from her facial features.

" You got that right, Lev … " My BFF Levy always knew me too well. Mrs. Duckface was Mrs. Livi's nickname. We invented it and it eventually spread to the whole school. Then, everybody started calling her that. When she couldn't hear us of course.

Levy sighed and shook her head, causing her beautiful blue locks to fly everywhere in a gorgeous fashion. She crossed her arms over chest and told me: " I'm listening ".

" Umm… Let's head inside first. I'm starving !" I whined and clutched my stomach in fake drama.

" Alright. " she said chuckling lightly, opening the door.

As we headed to our table, we both spotted a tall redhead with sparkly, brown eyes and a big bottle of coke in her hand. Next to her was a beautiful tall brunette with almond-shaped hazel eyes. Those people were none other than Erza and Cana .

" What took you guys so long ! " Erza practically screamed, pounding her fist on the table in anger. Levy and I sweat-dropped and started shivering in terror, afraid of how Erza would pour her anger out on us. She sat down and resumed drinking her Coke. After a few seconds, she started choking on her drink and was suddenly coughing like crazy. We all burst out laughing at that.

" Seriously, where were you two ? The cafeteria opened 10 minutes ago. " Cana asked me, after finally being able to stop laughing.

" We were right in front of the doors, talking. " Levy replied indifferently.

" Girl talk ? " a certain pink- haired teenager appeared out of nowhere. He then started to grin provokingly. " It's that time of the month, isn't it. HAHAHAHA- OWWW! Luce , that hurt. " He said as he started to rub the back of his head.

" It's inappropriate to ask these questions, Natsu. Plus, you deserved it. " I replied, putting both of my hands on my hips. I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty happy I had done that.

Natsu pouted and got up to get an ice pack. Cana, Levy, Erza and me high-fived as we started to giggle in unison.

" Let's get lunch. " Natsu suggested as he came back. We all nodded at that and stood up to get our food.

* * *

 **Hi guys ! So this is my first fanfic ever. I'm not new to this website and I really love the stories here so I decided to try making one :) if you have any constructive criticism or ideas to improve the story, I'll be glad to listen. I will not accept negative comments or rude remarks. I worked very hard on this first chapter and I hope you guys will all enjoy it ! I should be able to update in the next few days. The next 3 chapters will be up before April 5th. I will start updating 1 chapter at a time after the next 3 chapters I will be posting shortly.**

 **For those who are wondering this is a Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza fanfic. I'm sorry I didn't state it in the summary.**

 **Have fun reading my lovelies ;)**

 **AbbyScarletHeart**


	2. Before It All Happened

As we headed back to our table, Levy asked me to tell her why I was pissed off at Mrs. Livi. Our brunette, pinkette and red-headed friends shot us a questioning look, so I decided to explain it to them as well. I sat down and started to tell them what had happened between me and Mrs. Duckface. After I finished, I heard Cana sigh and I felt her put her hand on top of mine.

" That old witch doesn't know what a wonderful person you are, Lucy. " she said with a kind smile.

" Then again, it's her fault you couldn't concentrate. I mean, really ?! What kind of teacher texts someone _without silent mode_ _while her students are taking a test ?_ "

Natsu slammed his fist onto the table once more, " PEOPLE TODAY ! THE NERVE ! " he yelled, might I add, a _little_ too loudly. And by a _little_ , I mean _a lot._ How do I know that ? Because by the time I turned my head to check if anybody had heard my favorite pinkette scream, I realized all eyes were on us.

" Oops… " Natsu mumbled as he fidgeted in his seat, his head low.

I exhaled. I think I did it a little too loudly because Levy, Natsu and Erza all turned their heads to look at me. I stood up and lifted my head.

" I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon ! " I declared calmly.

I made my way to the restroom, which was right around the hallway of the main cafeteria doors. I pushed open the restroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed lowly.

Lucy Heartifilia. Yep… that's me. My friends think I'm awesome, cool and that I stand up for myself. I'm your same, old regular tomboy. If you want to know what I think, Levy's awesome, not me. She's so pretty and kind. I'm gonna be honest. I know I'm not ugly. I mean….I think I'm pretty, but…not that much. I wish I had her pretty blue locks and her beautiful, tanned, round face. I really envy her sense of style, which is always wearing cute stuff, like dresses for example. But what I really envy the most about her is her peppy, cheery, awesome personality and dazzling amber eyes. They reflect everything like a mirror and when she looks at you, you can see yourself in her eyes. But I don't have her charming looks, so I guess I'll just have to settle for my messy blond hair, which is now tied into a loose bun.

My dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin weren't that amazing either and my clothing style was no supermodel fashion. I liked dresses and they looked cute on me, but I usually settle for comfortable and nice clothes. I'd choose jeans and a shirt over a preppy outfit any day. Maybe during hot days, I'll settle for shorts and a tank top or a dress, but nothing big and fancy. I averted my gaze from my own reflection and headed for the door. I didn't feel like going to the bathroom anymore.

* * *

" Lucy , you should eat fast. The bell's ringing in like 5 minutes. " Natsu said eagerly as I ran back to the table.

" Mmkay ! " I responded as I stuffed my double cheeseburger inside my mouth, almost choking on it.

I looked around the table and realized that everyone had finished their lunches and were finishing their drinks. As if on cue, the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. I rapidly swallowed my last bit of cheeseburger and grabbed my Coke. I threw away my burger wrapping and ran out of the cafeteria. I turned around and saw my BFFs running into different directions, pushing mercilessly along the ocean of students.

" See you later, guys ! " I practically yelled at the top of my lungs, but it sounded like a whisper due to all the screaming in the hallways. I didn't expect them to hear me, but I was surprised When I heard Natsu's voice say:

" Yeah, see ya ! " .

I overheard Cana and Erza both saying something like:

" See you after school ! " and " Can't wait to hang out tonight ! ".

I smiled to myself, really happy that they could come to my sister's dance competition this evening. I really couldn't wait to go swimming at the beach after that. I really do love Magnolia.

* * *

 ***End of the day**

" Uhh… ! " I groaned quietly. This was Spanish class, 7th period. In other words, it was the last period of the day. I really loved Spanish but, I was too into my thoughts to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I couldn't wait. In exactly 33 seconds, the bell will ring and I'll be able to head home with Natsu, Levy, Erza and Cana. I really have to pay attention though, 'cause the"endof semester tests" are going to start tomorrow. And really don't want to have a bad grade on those tests because all the tests taken in May and June ( which is now ) count more than most of the tests. No pressure….

" Ding, Beep, Ding, Beep. " went the bell. _Yay_ , I thought to myself, _school's finally over !_

I headed outside the class door. I frantically screamed at whoever pushed in the hallway and pushed them back. I just _had_ to get out of here. I could just feel the negative energy of the piles of exams on teachers' desks. They were out to get me and they would do anything to make me fail 7th grade. I shuddered and headed outside the school as fast as I could.

* * *

 _5 years later_

Up to this day, I regret having done that. Maybe if I had taken more time to leave school, I would have never been hurt the way I had been. I have probably never been scarred for life. What I had to go through that day was unlivable and I'm glad I managed to deal with it. But what's done is done. And I can't change the past now can I ?

* * *

 _Back in the present- End of school_

I stretched my arms and back once I was outside. Today was the ideal weather for a swim. It was sunny and hot, with a little bit of wind. I turned my back to reach into my bookbag. Hmm….Binders ? Check. _The Outsiders_ by S.E Hinton ? Check. My wallet ? Check. Great ! I had everything I needed for tonight. What day was it today again ? I reached into my bag again and took out my phone. It was Thursday, May 22nd . Oh right. I always forget the date, but I never seem to forget what day it is. Feeling thirsty, I reached into my bag once more and took out my coke from lunch, which I had never finished. I gulped it all down in a few seconds and sighed because it felt good. My throat had been itching all day long because I hadn't drunk anything since breakfast.

I was about to text my friends to ask them where they were, but I decided to wait a few more minutes. I mean, the bell rang 5 minutes ago. I should let them take their time. I heard a few students coming out and I turned around to see if any of them were any of my friends. Turns out it was Erza and Natsu. It's not surprising that they came out at the same time because their lockers were right next to each other. The pinkette looked at me and rushed over, Erza following close behind. When they were both in front of me, I asked:

"Where's Levy ?"

" Dunno.. " Erza simply answered with a shrug. Natsu shook his head back and forth, showing that he had no idea where the petite bluenette was either. I was about to text her to ask where she was, when I saw her come outside. She was out of breath when she reached all of us, her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

"Hey…..Huff...Huff….Sorry….Huff…..I took so…..Huff,….Huff…. long." She said, trying to catch her breath.

" Take it easy, Lev. What happened ? " I demanded eagerly.

" I had to stop by Gildarts sensei's class to ask him a few questions " she answered, out of breath.

" The social studies teacher ? And Cana's dad ? Why? " Erza asked.

" What's that about my dad ?" Cana asked as she got near us.

" We have an exam next week and I wanted to know if it counted for the 3rd or 4th marking period ". She answered as if it was obvious, not out of air anymore.

" Oh…."Natsu, Erza and Cana, and replied at the same time. We gathered once a week at each other's houses to study, but we had forgotten about the Social Studies test. Great…. Plus this test will be the last one of the year, so it'll count for more points.

" It's okay… " Levy said as if she could read our minds, " I forgot to remind you all and to make it up to you, we can study at my house tomorrow. Sound good ? " she asked cheerfully.

" Yeah " we all answered simultaneously.

" Okay, let's go. My sister's competition is starting in an hour and my mom just arrived at the parking lot behind the school " I said, reading my text messages. We then all walked towards the parking lot and, when I spotted my mom, I lead my friends to her car.

* * *

 **I'm back ! So next chapter will be when some action actually happens... I'll be updating after tomorrow.**

 **See ya next time !**

 **AbbyScarletHeart**


	3. The Scream

" Yay, I won ! " my little sister Yukino yelled as loud as she could as we exited the gymnastics building. She had 3 gold medals around her neck, having won all three main events: the bar, the floor routine and the beam. This was the last regional competition of the season and, since she made it 1st place in all the events, she would compete to be on the state's Junior Gymnastics team.

" I knew you would win ! " I said, my voice filled with pride. It wasn't everyday that your 10-year- old little sister would have a chance to make it on the state's official team.

" I'm proud of you, baby." my mom said as she hugged Yukino tightly. I could literally see all the pride glowing in her dark brown eyes. She pulled away and she made a smile so big, it stretched from ear to ear.

" We're so happy for you, Yuki. " Erza said happily before pulling my silver-haired sister into another hug. "Yuki" was what Erza liked to call Yukino. Then Natsu pulled her in for a hug. And then Levy and Cana too. They all loved Yukino as much as they loved any of their siblings and Yukino's feelings towards them were reciprocated.

" Thank you so much you guys !" Yukino squeaked, her eyes filled with happiness and pride from all the praise.

" No problem "I said, kneeling down to give her a hug too. After a few seconds, I pulled back. I turned to my mom and asked her: " Dad was here a few minutes ago. Where is he ? "

" He had to leave right after the competition to head back to work. You know how busy he is. Especially since the, uh, _accident ._ " My mom said trying to avoid the subject. " He congratulated Yuki before leaving though and promised her he would be home by 10 pm." She added.

" Okay. " I said not wanting to talk about the accident. The _accident_ was the fact that our aunt, my dad's sister, was diagnosed with lung cancer and everyone in the family was worried about her. No one understood why she had cancer though. She never smoked, never did drugs, she worked out daily and ate a healthy diet. My mom avoided to talk about it because she had lost her father to cancer and was afraid her sister-in-law would die due to it as well. Dad offered to check on her once a week and observe how her cancer progressed. Aunt Aquarius agreed to it, but ever since then, Dad never wanted to leave her side unless it was absolutely necessary. He would run tests everyday and stay out late. It is understandable anyways. I mean, Dad's just worried for his sister. Anybody would understand that.

" Alright " my mom said once we reached the car, " You guys ready to go to the beach ? "

" Yeah " Levy and Cana yelled joyfully.

" ALL RIGHT ! " Natsu, Yukino, and Erza and I yelled right after them.

My mom laughed a little before she muttered under her breath, with a grin on her face: " Those kids….".

Once the sea was within my line of sight, I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat.

" Calm down, Lucy. We're almost there." My mom said sternly, but she couldn't stop the grin that crept on her face. She turned the car to the right and to the left before parking.

Before she could fully stop the car, Natsu literally jumped on top of me to get out of the car first. He swung the door open, his towel and bathing shorts in one hand and his wallet in the other.

" BEACH ! " he cheered, jumping out of the car and running towards the ocean.

" JERK ! You just kicked my face when you were getting out of the car !" I yelled at him playfully.

" Careful guys !" my mom warned us.

I ran out of the car next, taking my towel and sunscreen.

The girls and Yukino followed close behind and we started to look for a nice place to put out our towels and our stuff.

" Girls, I found the perfect spot. " My mom said as she pointed her chin towards a nice area with a decent amount of shade. There was a palm tree hanging on top of that patch of sand.

We walked towards there and laughed when we saw Natsu tripping over the sand, head first.

" HA HAHAAAAHHHA ! " I laughed loudly clutching my stomach, the others doing the same.

" NOT FUNNY ! " we barely heard him reply.

I rolled my eyes at that and dropped my towel and sunscreen on our spot. I took off my clothes, my swimsuit already under them. I really liked it. It was a cute two-piece and its color faded from purple at the top to dark pink at the bottom. Cana helped me choose that swimsuit and I'm thankful she was there because I know absolutely nothing about swimsuit fashion.

I turned around and saw my mom shaking her dark blond locks back and forth before putting her sunglasses back on her head.

I waited for Erza, Cana and Levy to take their clothes off ( they also had their bathing suits under them ) and once they did, we held each other's hands tightly and ran towards the sea. We would have jumped in the crystal blue water if Yuki hadn't gotten into our way and splashed us. We laughed and attempted to jump a second time. We screamed as we waved through the water, running after each other and splashing each other. Natsu soon joined into our little game and Yukino followed soon after. But what surprised us the most was that my Mom sent a big wave towards us and we started chasing her. I really liked her bathing suit. It was a dark blue one piece with traces of black lines.

Natsu's outfit was very unique as well. He had red swimsuit trunks that slowly faded to dark orange at the bottom of his shorts. Flames formed where the orange started. Yukino had a blue bikini on (It's the same one in the episode when she and Sting were playing in the pool inside the Sabertooth Guild. Just so you get a clear picture).

Cana had a striped green and orange bikini with yellow straps ( just like her usual bikini in Fairy Tail ) and Levy had a simple orange one-piece with white straps.

We swam for about 2 hours or so when we decided to get out of the sea and go to the restaurant on the beachside. It was called Lamia Scale and the food there was excellent.

* * *

After eating a big meal, Cana, Natsu, Erza, Levy, and I decided to stay and chat a little longer at the beach. Mom and Yukino decided to leave because Yuki was tired from the competition.

After Mom told us to go home by no later than 9 pm, we assured her we would all be fine. I mean, we all had phones and all so why worry ?

* * *

 _8:59 PM_

"Let's head home now, guys" Erza ordered as we had finished changing into our clothes.

"Aww, but I wanna stay !" Natsu whined. Uhh…. That guy. Sometimes, he can be such a child….

" Yeah, so do I…." I said cautiously, hoping the worst wasn't about to come.

"Me too" Levy said just as cautiously as I did.

"I'm with Natsu on this one " Cana said, no, _whispered_ ( you read right ), her hands in the air and an innocent look in her eyes.

Natsu looked at us and tilted his head at us, confused on why we were talking so cautiously.

" Are you actually…. ARGUING WITH ME !" Erza spat angrily, a dark aura surrounding her, as her hair slowly turned into moving tentacles.

You know when I said I was hoping the worst wasn't about to come ? Well….. it came.

All the color drained from our dumb pink-haired friend's face. He whimpered and murmured in fear:

"N-no Ma'am ! "

Cana, Levy and I replied as fast as we could.

"You know what ? It's getting late ! We should get going !"

"Come on ! Let's go home !"

"Yeah…. What Levy and Lucy said" ( Definitely Cana talking there ).

Erza slowly turned back to her normal self and smiled at us all.

" Looks like everyone's on board then ! Let's go !"

* * *

" _I wanna be your end game ! I wanna be your first string !_ " Natsu sang off key.

" _I wanna be your A-Team_ " Levy and I sang together.

" _I wanna be your end game, end game !_ " Erza and Cana finished.

After the song ended, we burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs. We were currently walking towards Levy's house. We all live in the same neighborhood, so when we walk home together we all drop Levy at her house first. On the way, we got bored so Natsu decided to play a few Taylor Swift songs we all enjoyed.

As Levy's house came into view, we started telling her goodbye and wishing her a good night. She walked to her house and we turned around the corner, heading to Cana's house. Just as we started walking again, we heard an ear- splitting scream. I froze in my tracks. Natsu raised his head from his phone looked towards the direction the sound came from. Cana and Erza turned around, eyes as big as saucers.

" Levy ! "

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUN ! Cliffhanger alert ! What do you guys think will happen to Levy ? Why is she screaming ? Just for those who don't know, the song they're singing at the end is "End Game" by Taylor Swift but I'm pretty sure you all know that... Next Chapter will be posted April 4th, so hang in there ! Natsu's, Erza's, and Cana's siblings will be in the next chapter. Natsu's siblings are obvious and so are Erza's, but I think you'll be surprised with Cana's siblings ;)**

 **Until Next Time :)**

 **AbbyScarletHeart**


	4. It Was Them

_Last Chapter:_

 _Just as we started walking again, we heard an ear- splitting scream. I froze in my tracks. Natsu raised his head from his phone and looked towards the direction the sound came from. Cana and Erza turned around, eyes as big as saucers._

" _Levy ! "_

* * *

I ran as fast as I could towards Levy's house. I wasn't thinking, I didn't _want_ to think or else I would probably be too scared to take action. As I turned around the corner, I spotted Levy in my line of sight. She had her arms held up by a pair of hands and someone was pointing a gun at her. I turned to see who were her assailants.

The one holding the gun looked like a woman. She was dressed in black and her face was covered. But even though her face was covered, I could clearly see her dark, red eyes lighting up in pure evil amusement as she realized that I was here.

She lowered her gun and turned towards me, that same look in her eyes. I could make out a smile under that dark mask of hers.

"Well lookie here !" The man holding up Levy said as he lowered her and put her arms behind her back instead. "Looks like another girl joined the party !". He cackled for what seemed like ours.

I gathered all the courage I could find and I stuttered loudly enough for them to hear me:

"Let her go !"

"Oh " was all the man and woman answered. They had smug grins on their faces and started lifting up their guns. My heart skipped a beat. My blood rushed backwards. Everything started looking fuzzy.

"LUCY !"

Even though I could hardly see well due to my fright, I saw a redhead sneaking up behind the suspicious looking duo. I squinted my eyes. The so called redhead pulled out a small knife from her shirt. How did she keep it in between her boobs without turning them into chopped meat ? Why was it even there !? Erza impressed me and I looked up to her, but…. when you think you've got her figured out, you realize that she's still full of surprises. For better or for worst. Erza yelled, lifted the knife up in the air and it landed….. right in the….freakin guy's…. shoulder.

"You little bi…" He started yelling. He never finished that sentence. Erza kicked him in the groin and sent him rolling on the floor, hands in between his legs. He groaned in pain and swore so much he started running out of breath. Blood oozed out of the wound she created in his right shoulder with her knife.

" LEVY ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT !" she yelled, frantically shaking the bluenette's small body. She looked like if she was looking into the future. I had never seen Levy like this. Her eyes, always full of life and joy were just…. Empty. They actually looked lifeless. Levy looked at me, then at Erza. She opened her mouth and…. she screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Tears filled her eyes, as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook every time she cried. Erza threw her arms around her and started whispering in her ear.

"You're gonna be ok. Shhh…Shhh… It's okay now. We'll call the cops and we'll get you home." Erza kept trying to reassure her as small tears started falling down her flawless face. I ran towards them and hugged them both, crying just like they were.

After a few seconds we realized something. Natsu. Cana. The lady in black. We stopped crying just as fast as we had started and we searched our surroundings. As soon as we lifted our eyes, we saw everything. Cana. She was hiding behind a bush. I could hear her calling 911 and her muffled cries at the same time. Natsu. I could see he had been trying to fight that woman. She had him in a headlock with one hand and she was using her other one to stick a gun in the back of Natsu's head. Natsu's breaths came out in short pants. Both his hands were trying to pull the woman's arm off his neck, desperate to breathe. He focused his gaze on me.

"Go !" he mouthed. Tears formed in my eyes for the second time that day.

"I WON'T. PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM !".

"Let's just kill them and get other kids." the man in black was up again, limping towards his partner.

"You know what. I've got a deal for you." She said calmly, not releasing her grip on Natsu.

It took Erza and the rest of us to realize she was to talking to us.

"You come with us and I'll let that little peace of shit live, ya hear !" She said pressing her gun deeper in the back of Natsu's head.

We all stood up and walked towards her, heads low.

"I want the girl hiding behind the bushes too. Yeah ! I see you !"

Cana's eyes widened. She looked at Natsu. Panting, his face getting bluer by the second. She stood up, tears in her eyes and yelled :"OK !"

The woman let go of Natsu and let him fall to the floor.

"NATSU !" we all yelled. Natsu was in the middle of the road. Passed out cold.

"Come on. We don't have all day !" we heard the man in black say as he lifted Natsu up and flung him over his shoulder, like an old bag of potatoes.

We followed them and we ended up in an abandoned alley. There was a big car there. The 2 partners rushed us into their car and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

 **3 hours later- Erza's POV**

I felt someone shaking me. Over and over again. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a car. Then, all the memories just came flooding back. I shut my eyes, preventing my tears from falling. I was so scared. But I HAD to stay strong. For my friends. Lucy whispered to me:

"Wake up !"

The car came to an abrupt stop. The woman and man in black jumped out of the car, opened the car doors, and pulled us out…..hard. I growled lowly. Don't think you can touch me and get away with it. Nuh uh. I'm gonna show just what I'm made of.

"Hah hah. Looks like we got a feisty one here" the woman in black said as she walked towards me. She took ahold of my chin and lifted until our eyes met. Her were red, I noted.

"You won't be feisty for long…. " she said as all hint of mockery or fun left her face. Her face was so serious, I knew she meant business. Did that mean I would have to fight her ?

She let go of my chin and led us to a big building. It looked well maintained and cozy. I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I thought that wherever we were going would be some beat up place with rats crawling around. I sighed I've been watching WAY too many horror movies. Was Natsu feeling better ? I looked over my shoulder and saw him holding onto Levy and Lucy for support. I smiled halfheartedly. It was good to know he would get through it just fine. I felt someone slide their hand in mine. I turned my head and saw Cana, her hand over her heart. She had her face turned away from me. I smiled and hugged her. I felt her melting into it. We pulled away and we entered the building, Natsu, Lucy and Levy close behind us.

Just as the man closed the door, he took of his disguise and so did the woman. I took a long look at them. She had long black hair with a hint of purple mended inside the color. She was tall and had a strong build. She also had those red eyes. Overall, she looked pretty. To be honest.

The man had long blond hair, all the way down to his mid-back. He also had piercing red eyes. They both had a weird tattoo. He on his right pectoral and she, on her back. It looked like an open heart with upside down wings. They lead us into a big room and turned on the lights. There were 9 other people in the room. They looked up from whatever they were doing and they smiled simultaneously. I shivered. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked behind me. It was Natsu and I could see he wanted to tell me something.

"I know these guys. My dad talks about them with his colleagues" he whispered. I was suddenly interested. Natsu's dad was a cop and if he had any valuable information, it would be very useful to us if we ever escaped.

"Look closely. They all have the very same tattoo we saw on the 2 people that brought us here."

I squinted my eyes. I observed the tattoo very carefully. Then everything fell into place. The News. The recent crimes. I widened my eyes in realization. I turned to Levy, Cana and Lucy to warn them, but I was greeted with their gazes focused on Natsu and me. They knew. Recognition flashed in their eyes. It was them.

* * *

 ** _Police Office- 11:30 pm_**

 **Yukino's POV**

I didn't understand anything that was going on. Mom, Dad. Zeref, Uncle Igneel, Auntie Grandeeney. Wendy. Romeo. Everyone I ever knew was in this… this _place._ It was a big, white office. There was a main sitting behind his desk. His label read: "Police of Magnolia". Everyone around me was sitting down, some crying, some lost in their thoughts. I was wondering why I was here. Lucy would be worried no one would be home, if she had arrived. I voiced my thoughts to mom, but at the mention of Lucy, her sobs got even louder and I immediately felt an aching pain in my heart. Something was going on. I didn't know what. But it was definitely bad.

The police officer cleared his throat, and at that, everyone silenced. He started by telling us that they had received a call at 9:33 pm by a young lady by the name Cana Alberona. He stated that she said that they were being attacked by two people with weapons and that she randomly hung up shortly after. I stopped breathing. I could hear the officer still talking, but it was just a background noise to me. Lucy. Erza. Natsu. Levy. Cana. Are they alright ? My head spinned as a million possibilities rushed through my head. I heard the officer saying something about recent kidnappings, so a snapped back to reality.

"There has been a dark guild kidnapping young teens for reasons that are currently unknown to us," he started, "I think you folks know who I'm talking about."

I wasn't sure, but I had a pretty clear idea. I had been watching the news when Mom and Dad weren't there. The guild of criminals. Murderers. Even rapists. My vision became blurry. No….. NO ! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING ! THIS IS A DREAM ! LUCY IS AT HOME WAITING FOR US ! SHE'S FINE !

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone knew who the police was referring to. We were all sure that… it was them.

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNNNNNDDD... CUT ! So how did you like this chapter ? Anyone figure out which dark guild I'm talking about.**

 **Here's a little key on our characters' siblings:**

 **Lucy- Big Sister: Angel, Little Sister: Yukino**

 **Natsu- Little Sister: Wendy, Big Brother: Zeref**

 **Erza- Little Sister: Kagura, Big Brother: Simon**

 **Levy- Big Brothers: Jet and Droy obviously ;)**

 **Cana- Little sisters: Kinana and Laki ( because Gildarts has a LONG history with women, lol )**

 **See ya soon ( I'll be updating every Sunday from now on ) !**

 **AbbyScarletHeart**


	5. What Is This Place?

**Natsu's POV**

Grimoire Heart. The murderers. The rapists. The killers. Well, we already had the cake by being brought here. Guess, knowing who they are is supposed to be the icing on the cake. I subconsciously licked my lips at the thought of cake. Would the cake have chocolate icing? Oh no! Maybe, buttercream… then again cream cheese icing with a red velvet cake really is the best. I shook my head, pushing down my thoughts about cake. This was bad. Real bad. We were face to face with one of Magnolia's most feared gangs. An old man with long white hair and a black patch over his eye walked over to the man with blond hair that brought us here.

"Well done, Zancrow. They look like a fine bunch for the job," He said with a stern face on his look.

The so-called Zancrow smiled with pride due to the praise he got. I sweat dropped. That guy must have never heard a compliment in his life! "Thanks Master Hades! It was soooooo easy. It's like if they weren't trying to run away!"

Despite the circumstances, I rolled my eyes. _Sure,_ I thought, _we definitely wanted to come with a creep in a black mask, carrying a gun._

The man who was earlier referred to as Master Hades looked at me, a smirk visible on his face. Judging by my earlier reaction, he knew that Zancrow was obviously lying.

"And you Ultear," Hades turned around and smiled, "an exquisite job as always". The black/purple haired beauty looked up to her boss, not caring his opinion about how well she had accomplished the job. She stayed quiet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we just throw these bitches in the workplace like all the others kids? We're standing here doing nothing while we could be using this time making them work!" She then suddenly spoke confidently.

"Absolutely. Please proceed." Hades answered as he turned towards one of the nine people in the room. He had brown dreadlocks, a beard, and a nice build overall. _But not as good as mine!_ I thought as I smiled to myself.

The so-called Ultear kicked the closest person next to her. That person happened to be Cana, who fell to her knees and tried not to cry. She then looked up at the monster in front of her and glared as if saying, " _It'll take more than break. That all you got?"_ Ultear turned towards the door, opened it and hurried Lucy, Levy, Erza, and me out of the room. She then attempted to grip Cana's hair, but failed as Cana suddenly stood up and walked towards me. She moved behind my back, wanting as much distance possible between her and that woman in front of us.

"Tsk" was all the red-eyed lady said. She closed the door and made us follow her to a wooden staircase. We all walked up the stairs and turned right until we reached a hallway with multiple doors on each side of it. She walked us right passed them. The more we walked, the more we smelled gas and smoke. I didn't know where it came from and I don't think any of my friends did either. We walked for about twenty seconds until we turned left and came head first in front of a massive door. The smell of artificial gases was now overbearing and so strong; it made me cough a little. Ultear opened the door and what we saw was mind blowing. As I processed everything happening before my eyes, fear made my body shake. Cana fell to the floor in exhaustion and shock. Lucy and Levy started crying, while Erza stared, wide-eyed at the sad scene in front of us. In addition, to make it even better, a wave of red gas floating in the air traveled all the way to where we were. Before I could even try to make out what it was, it made its way up my nose and into my lungs. They suddenly started burning and lacked oxygen. I tried so hard to breathe, but I just couldn't. I felt like the life was being squeezed out of me. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH !" I screamed, desperate for air. My mind felt fuzzy, but despite my growing headache, I turned to my friends, wanting to see how they were doing. I wished I had passed out. Erza fainted, her mouth still open and her bangs covering her eyes. Levy was in the same state as I was, except she was screaming Erza's name, desperately trying to wake her up. Lucy's eyes were open, but they looked dull as tears rolled down her dirt stained cheeks. Cana coughed repeatedly, looking everywhere for a way out of this pain. She turned her head in my direction, tiredness evident in her eyes. I saw a hint of joy spark in her eyes as she saw that I was still conscious.

"Natsu…" she croaked, barely unable to speak.

I tried answering but as I was about to speak up, a series of coughs and gags followed. My eyes watered due to the aching pain in my throat. I decided to settle for nodding to let her know I was paying attention.

"I'm not sure…." She coughed weakly. I could barely hear her voice so I had to rely on the movements of her mouth.

"But…" she continued. I nodded as fast as I could, urging her to finish her sentence.

"… I think this is…. poison" she said between ragged breaths.

I suddenly began to panic. I didn't want to die. I had to be there for my family. For Wendy. For my friends. Tears started forming in my eyes, and, before long, they started rolling uncontrollably down my face. Some ended up in my mouth as I felt the salty water.

"Just what is this place, Cana ?" I sobbed.

Cana started crying, shaking her head and repeatedly mouthing, "I don't know Natsu".

We looked at each other. I stretched my arm until it reached hers and took her hand it mine. I she squeezed it and I squeezed her hand back. My vision became blurry and more tears fell from my eyes. I smiled sadly towards her and coughed twice.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll protect you… no matter what…." I started seeing black spots and started feeling dizzy, but despite all that, I caught a glimpse of Cana smiling back and "So will I" before my vision went pitch black.

* * *

 **I'M SO SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED GUYS ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY. Since it's summer vacation though, I will be able to update more often. I don't when that will be but I will try to post chapter 6 by the end of this month. Also, sorry for the short chappie. I promise the next one will be longer. Peace Out !**

 **AbbyScarletHeart :)**


	6. The People Here Are Weird!

**Last Chapter:**

 _"Just what is this place, Cana ?" I sobbed._

 _Cana started crying, shaking her head and repeatedly mouthing, "I don't know Natsu"._

 _We looked at each other. I stretched my arm until it reached hers and took her hand it mine. I she squeezed it and I squeezed her hand back. My vision became blurry and more tears fell from my eyes. I smiled sadly towards her and coughed twice._

 _"It's gonna be ok. I'll protect you… no matter what…." I started seeing black spots and started feeling dizzy, but despite all that, I caught a glimpse of Cana smiling back and "So will I" before my vision went pitch black._

* * *

No one's POV

" _This bimbo won't be of any use to us"_

" _Those kids don't even know what they're getting into"_

" _Bet she'll die the second she tries to lend a fucking hand around here"_

The sudden urge to throw up was the first thing Lucy felt as she was welcomed back to the world of reality. Oh how she wished she temporarily forgot her surroundings every time she woke up. _That won't ever happen again,_ Lucy thought to herself, shivering as the events forced their way into her mind. Before she knew it, Lucy was imagining the worst, her mind reeling and going at hundreds of miles a second. Where she was…. How she got here…. The putrid smell that made her choke and her nose hair burn earlier. Lucy stopped herself for a second.

 _When was that exactly…. How long have I been asleep?_

Eager for her questions to be answered, Lucy attempted to stand up. But something was pulling her back. She struggled and tried to turn around. Unable to see what was causing her immobility, Lucy attempted to touch her surroundings. She aimlessly patted the greasy walls and dirty floor until she felt something cold and hard. Lucy was certain it was metal. Her hands followed the direction the metal was going in, letting her know it must have been some kind of chain. She finally understood what was holding her back from moving as the metal chain disappeared into a wall. Her legs were chained up.

 _Great! Perfect! Just peachy!_ She let out a tired and exasperated sigh. Lucy then remembered the reason as to why she woke up in the first place. The voices.

Her eyes widened as she processed her whereabouts. A plethora of children, teenagers, and young adults were closely studying her. Some at a close proximity and some from afar. At the very front of the crowd stood a small girl with bubble gum pink hair, who was looking down at her, her face evident with disdain and disbelief.

"Big Sis" she looked up to a woman next to her with strikingly blue hair and the palest skin Lucy believed she had ever seen, "Why is she here? We already have enough people here as it is."

Said blue-haired woman responded "It looks like there aren't enough people to keep business going. So rumor has it that they've started looking for younger and stronger workers."

Before she could stop herself, Lucy found herself calling out to the woman.

"But you don't look too old yourself. It looks like we're about the same age. Am I wrong?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"You are not wrong." the stranger answered seriously. Out of the blue, the beautiful woman gave Lucy a wide smile.

 _What's with the sudden change in attitude?_ Lucy wondered.

"Juvia is Juvia. And this is Juvia's little sister, Meredy! " Juvia said enthusiastically and put both of her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, who blushed and looked away.

 _Awww! So cute!_ Lucy told herself.

"Juvia is 16 years old and Meredy will be turning 12 soon!" Juvia added.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Lucy and I'm 16 as well! I have a feeling we'll get along so well!" Lucy squealed with excitement.

"Me too!" Juvia squealed and leaned in for a hug. She froze and looked down at Lucy's trapped legs.

"Hold on! Let me help you out here!" Juvia stepped closer to Lucy and stared at the chains. The rest of the prisoners stepped back and gave Juvia some room, as if they knew what she was about to do.

Juvia positioned her legs so that they would be parallel to her shoulders and extended both of her arms in front of her chest. She put the palm of her left hand on the back of her right hands, resulting in both hands being shaped like an X. She then faced chain attached to the wall. Juvia started to mutter words unknown to Lucy and they started to echo across the room. It almost sounded like a different language.

" _Oh, dieux des mers ! Que l'océan me garde. Car grâce à l'eau, j'ai la capacité de créer de la magie!"_ But Lucy had a feeling that Juvia was far from finished.

Lucy couldn't believe it, so she tried rubbing her eyes a couple of times. Was she seeing things or was there seriously a blue aura surrounding Juvia? Before she could question her thoughts any further, the air started to change. It started to feel…. Almost moist?

"Kya, what was that?" Lucy heard a booming voice somewhere near her.

" _ **Born on…. the wrong side of the ocean!"**_

 _What?_ Lucy thought, _Where is this voice coming from?_

 _ **"With all the tides against you"**_

Lucy turned back and looked at Juvia. Said girl now had her arms extended to both sides, her head tilted upwards, facing the heavens. The faint glow that Lucy had noticed a few seconds before had taken over Juvia's entire body.

 **"You never thought you'd be much good for anyone, But that's so far from the truth"**

Lucy heard a low rumble. She turned back to the chain attached to the wall and saw that a crack she hadn't seen before was now forming at the base of the chain and started growing. And growing. And before she could process anything, the chain broke into pieces, leaving a fist-sized hole in the wall. The weirdest thing she noticed was that water was now leaking out of the newly formed hole at a rapid speed. Lucy turned back to Juvia.

"Wait, what did you jus-"

" **I know there's pain in your heart** **and you're covered in scars** **.** **Wish you could see what I do!"**

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that Juvia was not the only one glowing. Meredy was surrounded by a pink aura. Then Lucy came to the realization that **every single worker** in the room was glowing. Everyone glowed in different colors.

" _ **Cause baby, everything you want**_ _ **,**_ _ **is everything I need**_ _ **.**_ _ **You're everything to me".**_

The relentless question that kept popping up every few seconds at the back of Lucy's head took over Lucy's thoughts once again.

 _WHERE AM I !?_

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! *bows down over and over again***

 **This is no excuse but I have been SUPER busy for the past few months and I feel terrible that I haven't been able to update. I would like to clarify that I NEVER intend on abandoning the story and that I plan on finishing it. Anyways, I have the rest of the week off, so I'm thinking about writing one chapter per day for the next 6 days. Thank yall for being so understanding!**

 **Until next time, lovelies!**

 **AbbyScarletHeart :)**


	7. Erza's Power

**Natsu's POV**

 _My eyes hurt._ I thought as I opened them. _Ow! Too much light!_

"Boss? Why are the both of them here anyways?" A foul stench invaded my nostrils. I tried my best not to gag.

"Yeah, why not throw pinkie and Scarlet over there away with the Blondie." I heard another voice say. My eyes widened in recognition. _Lucy! Erza!_

I tried to lift my head up in vain and since that didn't work out, I attempted to open my eyes. It felt as if 100 daggers were thrown into my eyelids in the half second it took me to do so.

Master Hades was standing in front of me, a dark smirk sketched on his wrinkled face.

"Now tell me boy" he leaned down and whispered "Are you Igneel's son?" He uncomfortably got close to my face (funny coming from Natsu… Am I right, Fairy Tail fam?) and, once again, his breath made me almost want to gag. Scratch that, it actually made me gag.

I looked at him dead in the eye for what felt like hours before I remembered that he asked me a question. I opened my mouth and hurried to answer him before things took a dark turn. I was too late.

I felt a sharp jab in the gut and noticed that a large, black boot had entered my line of vision before it made contact with the side of my head. I could swear that I started seeing stars. I had barely recovered before a pair of hands twisted my arms behind my back and that same black boot pushed my face farther into the ground.

"Take him away," Hades stood up and fixed his eyepatch, "and get some answers out of him. This boy needs to be broken."

"Yes sir" a deep voice replied from above me. I attempted to turn my head and tried to face the person pinning me to the ground. I made out a pair of dark black eyes and raven hair.

"I swear, you better let me go before I make you regret it!" I squirmed on the ground.

Master Hades smirked before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as he left, the raven-haired boy let go of me.

I jumped up to my feet and leaned in to punch the guy. He easily blocked my punch and positioned his body into a fighting stance.

"You're pissing me off! Stay still!" I screamed.

The raven-haired boy laughed at me and I found him standing right next to me a split-second later.

 _What the…._

He punched me straight in the face and sent me flying into a nearby wall. I struggled to lift my head up before I sent him the scariest glare I could muster.

"You've got some spirit!" he smiled darkly.

"It's nice to meet ya, Natsu!" he added before walking towards me and grabbing me but the collar.

He put his forehead against mine and grinned mockingly.

 _THAT BASTARD!_

He suddenly erased that grin of his face and whispered in my face, "Name's Gray," his eyes glinted evilly, "And I'm gonna have some fun with you…".

* * *

 **Erza's POV (who had been pretending to be knocked out until now)**

 _It was too much for me to handle. I had been able to pretend this long but I must help him._

"Name's Gray and I'm gonna have some fun with you…".

I opened my eyes. Natsu was against a wall, being held by the collar by that 'Gray'.

I stood up and charged for Gray. As I got closer to him, I started only seeing red. I couldn't control my actions.

 _Must protect my nakama._ My mind screamed over and over again.

I let out a powerful yell but it didn't come from me. It came from someplace else, somewhere deep within. It's as if that one part of me that I've always kept hidden had broken free from the depths of my soul.

I looked around the room and saw different kinds of swords hung up on a wall. They all suddenly started moving.

 _If only I could aim them all at Gray and make him beg for mercy._

Suddenly, all those swords aimed their tips to Gray and started flying through the air.

 _Wait!_

As quickly as the swords came to life, they fell back to the ground, free from that other wordly power that had momentarily possessed them. It was then that I realized that, maybe just maybe, I could be able to control the swords as well.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I once again felt this otherworldly aura, paired with an uncontrollable amount of adrenaline rushing through my veins. I lifted my hands up to the sky and, without thinking, whispered the words:

"DANCE MY SWORDS!"

I heard the swoosh of many swords piercing the air followed by their clatter, one after the other. I opened my eyes and found them in pile across the floor.

I looked at Gray, who was now on the ground, bleeding from many different areas. It was obvious that some of the swords had gotten to him. Natsu was still sitting against the wall, holding both of his hands up to his neck, catching his breath. He looked at me, eyes wide with fear.

"Erza..." he whispered as he breathed out. I relaxed my body, not realizing it had been tense until then, but I felt a part of my body shaking. I looked down and saw that my hands were trembling, a dark red glow surrounding the contours of my skin, going from my fingertips to the rest of my body. I brought my trembling hands up to my face before I focused my gaze back to Natsu.

"What. The. Actual. HELL!"

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for waiting so long to post this chappie! I've rewritten it so many times because it never felt right. Especially when I forced myself to write when I didn't feel in the mood. As I'm progressing through this story, I'm starting to learn about myself and find myself as a writer. One of the things I've found out is that I write the best when I'm actually feeling motivated and in the mood to write! You learn something new everyday, am I right?**

 **I'm currently working on chapter 8 and I will try my best to upload it before Monday, but no promises! I'm thankful to all of the people who have been able to bear with me! You might not believe me, but you truly motivate me and keep me going! Thank yall so much and feel free to review! Only nice things and constructive criticism though! I will not tolerate anyone who tries to mock or rudely comment on my work!**

 **Have a great day/night.**

 **Thx lovelies and until next time!**

 **AbbyScarletHeart :)**


End file.
